


“THE SHELTER OF YOUR ARMS”

by blackillya



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: SUMMARY:  Napoleon finally discovers where he belongs; PROMPT:     For the FLUFF-A-THON.  I hope it is found worthy.





	“THE SHELTER OF YOUR ARMS”

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTES: As you can tell from my previous works I am inspired by song titles. “The Shelter of Your Arms” by Sammy Davis, Jr. is one of my favorites. Feedback is always appreciated.

TITLE: “THE SHELTER OF YOUR ARMS”  
AUTHOR: blackillya  
GENRE: PRE-SLASH  
PAIRING: NAPOLEON/ILLYA  
PROMPT: For the FLUFF-A-THON. I hope it is found worthy.  
SUMMARY: Napoleon finally discovers where he belongs  
AUTHOR’S NOTES: As you can tell from my previous works I am inspired by song titles. “The Shelter of Your Arms” by Sammy Davis, Jr. is one of my favorites. Feedback is always appreciated.  
DISCLAIMER: No. They were made for each other.

 

Illya Kuryakin quietly shut the door of the spacious penthouse and re-set the alarm.

For a moment he thought the penthouse was empty; but instinct told him different.

Moving with caution he entered the spacious living room and did a quick visual search of the surroundings.

It didn’t take long to locate his objective - Napoleon Solo. The American was standing on the balcony. The powerful body was clad in pajama bottoms only. The soft night wind ruffled the dark hair. The posture was stiff...

Always attuned to his partner’s moods, Illya recognized the ‘Do not approach’ mode and respected it. “Napoleon?”, he called, keeping his voice gentle.

Solo did not turn but continued to stare out at the lights of the city. “On the stereo”, he replied.

Obeying the unspoken command, Illya walked over to the expensive stereo/hi-fi. There, on top of the lid, was a folded piece of paper. Opening it, he was greeted by Napoleon’s familiar scrawl. It read:

Dearest Illya:

If you come over tonight, please read these words. It took me a long time to get  
up the courage to do this. I mean every word.

When you are finished, I await your decision.

Napoleon

In this cold world  
No matter where I go  
The crowds are all the same

To them, I'm just  
A pebble in the sand  
A face without a name

Nobody gives a hang for  
What I say or do but you  
And in the shelter of your arms  
I find peace and comfort and care  
For I am wanted there

In this cold world  
I struggle to survive  
And sometimes I would fall

You think someone  
Would lend a helping hand  
They'd sooner see me crawl

But just when life itself  
Seems more than I can bear  
You're there

And in the shelter of your arms  
I find strength and safety  
And then I rise and start again

Just give me one good  
Reason to go on living  
To keep on trying for what  
I ask you for what

If not for you and all your  
Love to see me through

When times look bad  
The shelter of your arms  
Would keep away each fear

And this cold world  
Can never get me down  
As long as you are near

That's why I pray to God  
You'll never say goodbye

And I will know the shelter  
Of your arms and your love  
Through all of my life  
Until the day I die.

Illya’s heart swelled as the same range of emotions he experienced upon first meeting Solo -He had known what he wanted from the American: friendship, a true sense of belonging, and, most important, love.

Now, five years later, his partner had finally figured it out. It was time.

Laying the sheet of paper aside he moved until mere inches separated them. “Napasha”, he whispered in the nearest ear.

Napoleon’s body trembled as the soft breath caressed the back of his neck. “Your decision?”, he prompted.

“Turn and enter the shelter of my arms.”

Sadness drained from his heart as Napoleon happily turned to obey.

THE BEGINNING...


End file.
